Kmart Collector's Day
KMart Collectors Days KMart supported the Hot wheels collecting hobby by sponsoring the KMart Collectors Day events. KMart store would host a special collectors event where exclusive vehicles would be made available. This was the chance for collectors to open a sealed case with the hope of finding a Treasure Hunt February 26th 2005 Exclusive Colors * Fatbax Silhouette® * `Tooned Furiosity *`Tooned '69 Camaro® * CroozeT Bedtime * Cadillac® V-16 * Asphalt Assault June 18th 2005 Exclusive Colors * '69 Firebird * '71 Riviera * Mustang Cobra * Airy 8 * CroozeT W-Oozie * Scion xB //note: This was the last event to use the 72 car cases in October they switched over to the 36 car cases.// October 1st 2005 Exclusive Colors * Surfin' School Bus * '69 Dodge Charger * Steel Flame * Poison Arrow * Myers Manx * Plymouth GTX November 26th 2005 Exclusive Colors * C6 Corvette® * Dodge Tomahawk * Shelby Cobra 427 S/C * Shoe Box® * Ford GT-40 * Tail Dragger Bonus * Classics baseball cap * Classics t-shirt (XL only) * Hot Wheels® Classics car Febuary 25th 2006 Exclusive Colors * '69 Pontiac® GTO® Judge * '69 Camaro® Z28T ('ToonedT) * '69 El Camino First-to-Market * '64 Impala * Cockney Cab II * Deuce Roadster. June 17th 2006 Exclusive Colors * 1970 Plymouth® Barracuda (MOPAR Madness) * '69 Corvette® (2006 First Editions) * 1970 Chevelle® SS (Motown Metal) First-to-Market * 1969 Pontiac® Firebird® (Red Line) * 1967 Camaro® (Motown MetalT) * Scorchin' Scooter® ("Secret" segment) Bonus * Exclusive Hot Wheels License Plate Frame and 2 Hot Wheels Cars September 30, 2006 Exclusive Colors * '70 Hemi Challenger * Corvette C6 * '65 Mustang Convertible * Batmobile * Poison Arrow First-to-Market * Brand New Mystery Car Series * Brand New Code Cars Series Bonus * Exclusive Offer included a Hot Wheels T-Shirt and a Collectible Real Rider car. November 25th 2006 Exclusive Colors * '70 Plymouth Road Runner (Motown Metal) * Custom '69 Chevy (Red Line) * 1968 Nova (Red Line) First-to-Market * 2007 Track StarsT Pharodox * Ferrari 575 GTC Bonus * Exclusive Hot Wheels Zipper pulls February 10th 2007 Exclusive Colors * GMC Motorhome * Datsun 240Z (2006 New Models) * Dodge Ram 1500 (2007 New Models) First-to-Market * Ferrari 512M (Engine Revealers) * Lotus Esprit (Code Cars) Bonus * Exclusive 2007 Hot Wheels "Beat That" Poster September 22, 2007 Exclusive Colors * Chevy Camaro Concept (New Models) * 1964 Ford Galaxie (New Models) * Buick Grand National (New Models) Bonus * Kmart's 2007 Hot Wheels® Collector Edition '70 Chevelle Convertible Promotion November 24th 2007 Exclusive Colors * Custom '59 Cadillac® (2007 All Stars) Flat charcoal and yellow * Custom '53 Chevy® (2007 New Models) Copper and metallic gold) * Volkswagen Golf GTI (2007 New Models) "Micro hugger" orange w/amber base First-to-Market * Airy 8® (2008 Teams: Custom Bikes) * Nitro Scorcher® (2007 New Models) New color anodized silver * Toyota RSC Concept (2007 Code Cars) New color pearlescent blue Bonus * Hot Wheels License Plate Frame, Free when you buy 10 selected 1:64 scale Hot Wheels® basic cars February 23, 2008 Exclusive Colors * 2008 Ford Focus (2008 New Models) in red * 1965 Chevy Impala (2008 All Stars) in metalflake silver * Honda Civic SI (2008 All Stars) in metalflake silver First-to-Market * 1970 Chevelle (Web Trading Cars) * 1941 Willy’s Coupe (2008 All Stars) * 1969 Dodge Charger (2008 Teams: Muscle Mania) Bonus * KMart's 2008 Hot Wheels® Collector Edition Volkswagen Drag Truck Promotion News & Events Article at the Hot Wheels Collector Site from Past Events *February 23, 2008 *November 25, 2006 *June 17, 2006 *February 25, 2006 *November 26, 2005 *October 1, 2005 *June 18, 2005 *February 26, 2005 Category:Events